


I'll Make Your Heart Remember Me

by Samunderthelights



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: It’s been seven years since One Direction went on hiatus. Two weeks since they had announced that they are getting back together as a band.They are now at a studio, working on some songs. They are working on some of Harry’s ideas, but Louis keeps rejecting all of them.





	I'll Make Your Heart Remember Me

It’s been seven years since One Direction went on hiatus. Seven years since the four of them were all together in one room. Two weeks since they had announced that they are getting back together as a band.

All four of them had had successful solo careers, and they had all genuinely enjoyed doing their own thing. But they had also missed their best friends, although none of them wanted to be the first to admit it.

But when Niall had invited all of them over for dinner, just over a month ago, and he had suggested getting back together, none of them could hide their excitement. Within a matter of days, plans had been made.

They would get together, to try and write some songs, get back into the studio, record an album, go back on tour for it. Just like old times. But first they had to make the announcement, which had scared them. Because what if their old fans wouldn’t be interested anymore?

But after the announcement had been posted online, their website had crashed. It had been the biggest news of the week, and their old albums had all gotten back into the charts. It had only fuelled their excitement to get back together.

They are now at a studio, working on some songs. By now they are used to writing with other people, so there have been little arguments already. But nothing too bad. Today is different though. Today they are working on some of Harry’s ideas, but Louis keeps rejecting all of them.

“How about this then?” Harry suggests, handing Louis his notebook to show him some of the lyrics he had written this past week.

“No,” Louis says, without even looking at the notebook.

“What’s wrong with them?” Harry asks, looking insulted, as he hands his notebook over to Liam, who actually takes the time to read through the words.

“It’s not your best work, but I think we could make this work,” Liam says, and he grabs a pen from the table and starts making notes. Harry doesn’t like it at all, but he keeps quiet. There is no point in starting another argument.

“What do you suggest then?” Niall asks, looking at Louis.

“I don’t know. I’m fine with everything we’ve got so far,” he says, and Liam lets out a chuckle.

“As long as Harry hasn’t written it. Do you dislike his songs that much?” he asks, without even looking up from the notebook, still making notes.

“I can see where you’re coming from. They are a bit rubbish,” Niall laughs, and Harry playfully hits him on the arm. “I’m only joking, mate.”

“You better,” Harry laughs. “How many number one albums have you had again?”

“Fuck off,” Niall laughs, and for just a second, he feels as though the seven years apart have never happened. But then he looks at Louis, who looks as though he should have a personal thundercloud hanging over him.

“How about…,” Harry tries, but Louis doesn’t even give him a chance to finish his sentence.

“No.”

“But…”

“No,” Louis says. “I don’t want to sing a song about some girl you met once. I’m not doing it.”

“That’s not what the song is about,” Harry says, looking confused.

“That’s what all your songs are about though, aren’t they?” Louis asks, looking irritated. “I fucked a girl, it was great. Let’s go write a song about it,” he adds, and Niall tries really hard not to laugh, but fails miserably. Louis shoots him a glare, but it only makes Niall laugh more.

“It’s not what these songs are about,” Harry repeats, feeling insulted, but trying to stay calm. He doesn’t want to fight, especially not with Louis.

“I can confirm that this song is not about a girl,” Liam says, finally handing Harry back his notebook. “Are you really not even going to give it a chance?”

“No,” Louis says, and he gets up. “I’m going out for a smoke.”

“Well, that’s the Louis we all know,” Niall says, when he has left the room. But Harry can’t laugh, he is worried. How is this going to work if Louis treats him like this?

“I’m going…,” Harry says, and both his friends start laughing. “What?”

“Of course you are,” Liam says, flashing a knowing look at Niall. Harry just shrugs, and leaves the room. He goes outside, and finds Louis smoking a cigarette, an irritated look on his face.

“Are you sure about this?” Harry asks, but Louis just shrugs. “If you don’t want to record an album, go on tour, we can call the whole thing off.”

“I want to do this.”

“It’s just me that’s the problem then?” Harry asks, and he flashes a small smile, trying to make light of the situation, but Louis just looks away. “I see.”

“I meant what I said in there. I don’t want to have to sing your songs about those…,” Louis begins, but when he sees the look on Harry’s face, he stops himself from saying what he had been about to say. “Women.”

“I have to sing your songs as well.”

“That’s not the same though, is it?” Louis asks, but Harry shrugs. “It’s not. I don’t write songs about that kind of stuff.”

“Neither do I. Not anymore. You didn’t even look at what I wrote,” Harry says, but this time Louis shrugs. “Maybe I wrote a song about my favourite shoes. Or about a movie I liked. About a car…,” he says, and Louis can’t help but smile. “Look at me.” Louis looks up, and he sees the genuine look in Harry’s eyes. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Louis admits. Harry opens his arms open wide, and Louis drops his cigarette, and lets himself be held tight by the taller man. It feels safe, warm, and it feels like home. It is a feeling he has been missing for the last seven years.

“So, if I were to write a song about a random girl, that would upset you because…,” Harry says, as he lets go of him, and Louis can’t help but smile. “It wouldn’t be jealousy, would it?”

“Shut up.” He smiles to himself, feeling his cheeks burn up. “You know I’d be jealous.”

“Yeah?” Harry asks, and Louis nods.

“Yeah, of course,” he admits, his heart pounding in his chest. Harry gets a smile on his face, and he looks back at the studio.

“So what if I were to say that I wrote a song about you? Quite a few actually.”

“Fuck off,” Louis laughs, thinking that Harry is just teasing him. But then he sees the look on his face, and he stops laughing. “Really?”

“Lou,” Harry says, but he doesn’t even get a chance to finish his sentence. Because a head pops up from one of the open windows in the studio.

“Have you even listened to his albums?” Niall asks, as Liam pops up next to him. “They are like full on love letters.”

“And it’s quite obvious that they are about you, actually,” Liam confirms. Louis looks up at Harry, who now has a shy smile on his face.

“All of these,” Niall says, holding up Harry’s notebook, “are about you.”

“They are, yeah,” Harry admits, looking down at Louis, who is still looking up at him. “Sorry.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I thought you knew,” Harry says, a shy look on his face. “I probably should’ve told you. Well, I did, but…”

“You kissed me. There’s a difference between saying ‘I fancy you’ and ‘I got wasted and kissed my best mate’,” Louis laughs.

“Not really,” Harry says, still looking shy. “I got drunk to have the courage to do that, actually,” he admits. “It was pretty awkward after I did that…”

“Yeah,” Louis laughs, still remembering that night as though it was yesterday. But it also makes him smile, because it’s a nice memory. Harry had been so kind to him all night, he had been giving him compliments, telling him how nice he looked. Louis had assumed it had been the drink talking. Even when Harry had ended up kissing him, he had still assumed it was because he was drunk.

“Sorry,” Harry laughs. “But yeah… I do fancy you.”

“I figured,” Louis laughs. They had always been flirty with each other, and yes, he had actually ended up having feelings for Harry. But he had just assumed that Harry hadn’t felt the same way. That they had simply had an odd friendship.  
He looks over and sees Niall and Liam still looking at them, still listening in. “And they knew?”

“Everyone knew,” Niall answers. “You had to be blind not to see that. You’re an idiot.”

“Thanks, mate,” Louis laughs. He looks back up at Harry, and he can’t help but smile.

“So are we alright then?” Harry asks, looking nervous.

“I’d say so, yeah,” Louis says, a cheeky smile on his face. Harry opens his arms again, and Louis gives him a big hug. “I love you,” he whispers, hoping that Niall and Liam won’t hear.

“I love you too,” Harry whispers back. Louis looks up at him, and without even giving it a second thought, he kisses him. Harry returns the kiss, and Louis can almost feel himself getting lost in it. Until he hears Niall’s voice again, that is.

“What did I tell you? I said this was going to happen, didn’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! xx


End file.
